Paris Vivant! Viva Paris!
by Aino Minako Meiou
Summary: Bem, eu preciso dizer muito? A vaca roxa da Saori, convoca os seus doze cavaleiros, para uma reunião de extrema importância, o que será que ela tem a comunicar? Não sabemos! Então não deixem de ler esta fanfic eletrizante. Então, já sentiram o cosmos?
1. Paris Vivant! Viva Paris!

Salut, personnel! Ça va! J'aime beaucoup, la France!

Bem, pessoal, esta é a minha primeira fanfic, pois eu sou novata no Fanfiction, e espero fazer muitos amigos. Eu espero muitas reviews! Esta, fanfic, vai dar o que falar!

Pois os Douradinhos, vão aprontar, muitas e boas em Paris, ou em outro lugar! Muitas loucuras; que com certeza, vocês, leitores vão "se matar de tanto rir"!

Merci Beaucoup!

Paris Vivant! (Viva Paris)!

Depois, de tantas batalhas, os Douradinhos, já estavam muito cansados, de proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido).

È claro, que teve muitas festas, realizadas, pelos Dourados e até mesmo os de Bronze participavam, mas tudo saía do bolso da Saori, que já não agüentava mais, emprestar dinheiro a eles. Então, certo dia, Saori, resolveu consultar um psiquiatra.

Secretária: - Senhorita, Saori pode entrar! A Psiquiatra, lhe aguarda, na sala dela!

Saori: - Obrigada!

Então, ela entra, e se senta em sua cadeira.

Psiquiatra: - Bom, a senhorita deve estar pensando que as únicas pessoas que vêm ao psiquiatra são os insanos. Bom, pode estar com certa com relação a isso, mas qual é o seu problema?

Saori: - Bom, é que eu tenho doze amigos, aos quais eu não tenho dado muita atenção. Eles já morreram e ressuscitaram por mim várias vezes. Deus já deve estar de saco cheio de tanto que eles vão e voltam, mas fazer o que né...

Psiquiatra: - Poderia ir direto ao caso? Eu não tenho o dia todo.

Saori: - Ah, claro. Bom, eu queria um conselho...como eu poderia me reaproximar deles?

Psiquiatra: - Bom, nesses casos eu recomendo que você e seus amigos passem uns dias juntos, tipo...façam uma viagem, vão acampar, etc. È uma ótima oportunidade para que vocês possam conversar, isso se não escolherem outra opção. Faça o seguinte: viajem, mesmo que seja só por um dia, vá um para cada lado e depois, reunam-se e cada um conta o que fez.

Saori: - Nossa! Essa idéia é tão ótima, que poderia ser minha! Como eu não pensei nisso antes!

Psiquiatra: - Olha garota, vou te dizer uma coisa, se você pensasse, não teria vindo ao psiquiatra!

Saori: - Ah...aliás, quanto é pela consulta! È que eu ainda não paguei a consulta!

Psiquiatra: - São 1100 dólares pela consulta. Mas você pode ir e pagar ali para a minha secretária, depois ela me passa o dinheiro.

Saori: - O que! Mas você me consultou em cinco minutos! Não acha muito?

Psiquiatra: - Porquê? Você queria que eu a consultasse em um tempo menor?

Saori: - Não! Você não acha que é muito dinheiro?

Psiquiatra: - Bom, na saída você ganha uma bolsinha de sabonetes vermelha em forma de cérebro. E de quebra, de dou uma sugestão: vai, rodar a bolsinha na esquina!

Saori: - Hum...eu gostei disso! Só, eu não gostei que você deu esta sugestão pra mim! Eu sou uma moça honrada! Obrigada, mais uma vez, doutora!

Mais tarde...

Saori, convocou seus cavaleiros de ouro para uma reunião no santuário.

Saori: - Bom dia, a todos!

Dourados: - RONC...

Saori: - ACORDEM SUAS MULAS MANCAS! PAREM DE VELHAR!

Aioria: - Ah, Saori, não enche o saco! Você não dá nem mais dinheiro pra gente!

Saori: - Ei, o que vocês pensam que eu sou! Um banco, cheio da grana!

Dourados: - Sim!

Saori: - Calem a boca! Eu quero começar a reunião!

Aldebaran: - O que! A união! Se quizer, eu vou lá e busco uma tonelada de açúcar para você!

Saori, não responde pelos seus atos e...deu com o seu báculo dourado na cabeça do Deba. Ele fica inconsciente, mas logo acorda, com um balde de água na cara dele.

E Saori, volta a falar...

Saori: - Como, eu ia dizendo: São três da tarde!

Miro: - Ainda é muito cedo!

Aldebaran: - Ainda?

Saori: - Como assim ainda! Seus incompetentes e energúmenos! Vocês não fazem nada! Além de me pedir! Se pelo menos, vocês meditassem, assim como o Shaka...

Máscara: - Também, né você além de ser uma vaca roxa! É uma pão-dura! E quem disse que ele está meditando! O cara, só passa durmindo.

Saori: - Mais, respeito, comigo! E olhem aqui, ele é o único entre todos vocês, montes de bostas, que eu confio; que esteja de olhos fechados, mas que não esteja durmindo.

Nesse momento, Shura fala no ouvido de Máscara: - Também, né, ela e o Shaka devem estar de caso, só que escondidos, não duvido nada, que ele tivessem, feito uma certa coisa...

Máscara, concorda, com Shura.

Shura, pede a palavra para falar.

Shura: - Até mesmo, se você quer, ele fez cocô nas calças e não percebeu!

Saga: - Então, é por isso que existe esse odor desagradável impregnando o ar!

Saori: - SHAKA, SUA BONECA PARAGUAIA, LOIRA, ACORDA!

Shaka: - Saori? Ora...pra que a gritaria? Você não quer entrar em contato com a minha bunda? Quero dizer, com Buda...

Màscara: - Hum...o Shaka quer que a Saori passe a mão nele!

Mu: - Ui, segura a onda, Shaka!

Shaka: - Eu, não preciso segurar a onda, eu não estou surfando, e você, falando assim parece uma bichona!

Afrodite: - Shaka, eu posso pegar na sua bunda, também!

Aldebaran: - O Shaka morde a fronha!

Miro: - Ei vocês dois, está pintando um clima.

Máscara: - UH! A temperatura está subindo!

Afrodite: - De quê! Do tempo! Você é aquelas, pessoas que ficam dizendo a previsão do tempo!

Máscara: - Não! Grrrrr!

Shaka: - Querem parar!

Kamus: - Em primeiro, lugar, você é que tem que parar, Shaka! Abra os olhos, parece que é cego! Aliás, você precisa de bengala, eu te dou uma. Hahahahaha!

Shaka: - AFF!

Shura: Ih, cara! Tá, usando linguagem de internauta, pelo visto, você tecla muito nesses chat's!

Shaka: - Não, interessa!

Aioria: - Ai, meu Deus! O Shaka tá nervoso!

Saori: - CALEM A BOCA! Não estou aqui para discutir sobre as habilidades fecais do Shaka! Hoje, eu fui ao psiquiatra...

Kanon: - Po, pelo visto, você foi consultar porque, tem algum problema mental! AHuahaHuaHAhuAhuAH!

Saori: - Você, estava muito bem, até abrir a sua matraca! Eu ainda, mando o Tatsume, costurar a sua boca!

Saga: - Será que ela já está ficando doida?

Mu: - Ela já não era?

Saori: - CAHAM! Eu estava no psiquiatra e eu falei dos meus problemas de como eu não tenho passado muito tempo com vocês e tudo mais. E ela me deu algumas táticas para que o nosso relacionamento se tornasse mais forte. O que acham?

Kamus: - Epa! Peraí, Saori! Eu não quero nem um tipo, de relação amorosa com você!

Saori: - Não se trata disso, Kamus!

Dourados: - Haahahahaha!

Aioros: - Saori, essa foi a piada mais engraçada que você já nos contou! KKKKKKKKK!

Afrodite: - Aiai...é tão engraçada que eu estou até chorando de rir!

Shaka: - Imagina se nós iríamos passar alguma hora de nossas vidas com você!

Saori, eletrocutando a todos com seus poderes, pega e exclama:

Saori: - FIQUEM QUIETOS! EU EXIJO QUE VOCÊS ARRUMEM SUAS MALAS IMEDIATAMENTE, VAMOS PARA...PARA...PARA! COF! COF!

Shura: - È pelo visto, ela se engasgou! Engoliu sapo!

De repente, vomita um sapo, mesmo.

Afrodite: - Que nojo! Eca!

Máscara: O Afrodite, é cheio das manias, de mulherzinha!

N/A: Bem, pessoal, por hoje, chega, né! Acho, que vocês estão louco(as), para saber mesmo, se os Dourados, vão mesmo para Paris, ou vão querer mudar de idéia e ir para outro lugar. Isso, é o que vamos, ver no próximo capítulo desta fanfic eletrizante! Então até a próxima, pessoal!

Mille baisers, pour tous! Só para lembrar, eu não peguei essa fanfic de nenhum site! Eu mesma criei a fic.


	2. A Decisão de Saori

Salut, personnel! Ça va! E aí, vem o segundo capítulo da fic!

Apreciem!

A Decisão de Saori - 2º Capítulo.

Saori, conseguiu falar após, ter vomitado o sapo, sem dúvida ela é uma louca mesmo!

Saori: - Já decidi! Nós vamos, mesmo para PARIS!

Máscara: - Paris, não é onde o Kamus, nasceu!

Miro: - Oras, essa, italiano! Deixa de ser burro! O Kamus, não nasceu em Paris, ele nasceu na França, seu asno!

Máscara: - Ei, cara! Não me chama assim!

Miro: - Ih, cara tu é uma grande manteiga derretida mesmo!

Máscara: - Seu grego de $#&! (Solta, um palavrão em italiano).

Shaka: - Sem, querer ser chato, mas Paris fica na França!

Miro: - Ah...bom, mas então pra que precisamos ir de avião, a Grécia e a França são países vizinhos!

Shaka: - Miro, não são, não.

Miro: - Oras, quem precisa dessas noções idiotas de Biologia!

Shaka: - Geografia!

Miro: - Nossa, Shaka! Você manda muito bem em Geografia!

Shaka: - Também, nos meus tempos de colegial a minha matéria predileta era Geografia! Mas isso não significa que eu não ia bem nas outras matérias! Eu era o aluno melhor da classe!

Máscara: - Ih, o cara tá se achando!

Saga: - Acho melhor, a gente não dar mais corda pro Miro, senão o papo vai longe...

Aioria: - O papo, tá muito bom, tá tudo muito bem, mas...esta na hora de a gente fazer as malas. Vamos, galera! Eu quero ir para a França, e pegar muitas francesas pra mim!

Afrodite: - Ui, eu quero ver se eu pego o Zinedine-Zidane!

Shura: - Cala boca, sueco! Sua bichona erustida, ninguém pediu a tua opinião!

Afrodite: - Mas, eu quero dar, oras!

Saori: - Ah, olha pessoal, só não precisam fazer umas malas muito grandes, porque a viagem vai ser só de um dia.

Afrodite: - Porque?

Saori: Porque eu tenho um compromisso inadiável no dia seguinte: vou ao cabelereiro e manicure!

Shura: - Essa, não é uma das suas viagens mal-planejadas de última hora em que tudo dá errado, é?

Saori: - Oras, ela foi planejada de última hora, mas creio que vocês vão se divertir muito! Porque, além de ser uma viagem especial, ela foi de coração.

Kanon: - E desde, quando você tem coração!

Saori: - DÊEM O FORA!

Os Dourados, saem correndo felizes e saltitantes, Kamus fica no templo com Saori.

Kamus: - Ah, Saori...

Saori: - Sim?

Kamus: - Olha, sem querer ser chato, mas...eu tenho um certo receio de voltar a França, ainda mais em Paris...

Saori: - Onde, exatamente, você quer chegar? Seja direto, sem rodeios!

Kamus: - Eu prefiro ficar aqui no Santuário, não me importo com a viagem, nem nada. Eu vou ficar bem aqui! Você pode me fazer um grande favor?

Saori: - Depende...

Kamus: - Você, pode me deixar ficar aqui no Santuário?

Saori: - Oras, é óbvio que...Nãooooooooo! SEU BESTA QUADRADA! Vá arrumar as suas malas!

Kamus: - ...

Meia-hora depois, num campo aberto aos fundos do Santuário, os Dourados vão chegando aos poucos com suas bagagens...

Saori: - Vamos, pessoal! Tragam sua bagagem, até aqui!

Saga: - Nossa Afrodite, quanta coisa pra quem vai passar só um dia na França.

Afrodite: - Ah, é só uma bagagenzinha básica, com: meus cremes, perfumes, jóias e etc.

Saga: - Pra que eu fui perguntar...

Aioria: - Ei Shaka, onde está a sua mala?

Shaka: - Ah, eu não tenho! Nós budistas que acreditamos em Buda, não precisamos de bens materiais para sobreviver.

Aioria: - Credo... você é surtado mesmo!

Shaka: - Vou ignorar esse seu comentário.

Saori: - Vamos! Não temos o dia todo!

Miro: - Hehe...eu andei treinando o meu francês, vou catar um monte de gatinhas!

Aioria: - Ei, cara! Que teve essa idéia primeiro, fui eu! Tá me copiando.

Miro: - Não, me interessa, Aioria! Que criancisse! Vê se cresce!

Aioria: - Olha quem fala! Hahahahaha!

Mu: - Miro & Aioria, suas perspectivas de vida, são totalmente fútéis e mundanas!

Miro: - Ei, não xinga a minha mãe não!

Mu: - Ah...deixa pra lá!

Aldebaran: - Então mostre os resultados dos treinos para nós.

Miro: - Certo, vamos lá...Eau de toillet! Deodoram! Parfum!

Aldebaran: - Você andou fuçando no lixo do Afrodite de novo?

Miro: - Oras, vocês estão é com inveja de mim! Além do mais, eu estudei todos os pontos turísticos da alegre Paris!

Mu: - Ah Miro...não force seu cérebro subdesenvolvido com essas coisas difíceis!

Aldebaran: - È isso mesmo Miro, você pode morrer tentando pensar.

Máscara: - Eu odeio viajar!

Shura: - Você prefere ficar aqui, então?

Máscara: - Eu odeio, esse Santuário, também! Eu quero que tudo exploda!

Shura: - Nossa, cara! Como você é revoltado! Mas...pra que lugar do mundo que você queria ir, então?

Máscara: - Sei lá! È tudo uma droga, mesmo!

Shura: - Por que, parece que sempre, que eu tento conversar com você, a gente não chega a lugar nenhum?

Máscara: - Sei lá, eu quero que você se dane, também! E pára de me fazer perguntas, eu odeio ter que responder! Aí, não amola!

Saori: - Vamos lá...SUAS LESMAS! PAREM DE EMBROMAR!

Então, lá se foram todos.

Continua...

N/A: Que pena, né pessoal, terminou! Mas não se preocupem ainda vai ter mais! Se eu contar tudo, não vai ter graça! Bem até a próxima, nesta mesma fanfic!

Au Revoir! XD! Mille Baisers pour tous!


	3. Dentro do Avião

Salut, ça va personnel!

Dentro do Avião - 3º Capítulo.

Divirtam-se!

Logo, todos eles, estavam dentro do avião.

Saori: - Muito bem, pessoal, vamos fazer a contagem dos assentos.

Saga: - Ela, já vai começar com essas frescuras.

Saori: - Saga, você não quer perder a sua língua não é!

Saga: - Òbvio que não, né!

Saori: - Então...cale a boca, pra não voltar sem língua! Bem, adiante!

Kanon: - Adiante, não! È atrás!

Saori: - Sua anta burra! Quando eu falo adiante, eu quero dizer: Que eu vou proseguir com o assunto!

Kanon: - Ah, tah!

Saori: - Bem, continuando! Vamos, contar os assentos: Àries-Touro, Gêmeos-Câncer, Leão-Virgem, Libra-Escorpião, Sagitário-Capricórnio, Aquário-Peixes...Peraí, esta faltando alguém...Cadê o Kamus de Aquário!

Shaka: - Eu não vi!

Afrodite: - Nem, eu!

Saori: - Vamos, lá, seu bando de inutéis! Tentem lembrar, da última vez que viram o Kamus, e onde o encontraram!

(Lembrança do Afrodite)

Na casa de Aquário...

Kamus: - Afrodite, posso te dizer uma coisa? Uma coisa que eu nunca desejei dizer a ninguém, a não ser pra você do fundo do meu coração...é...

Afrodite: - Claro!

Kamus: - Nunca mais apareça, na minha casa pelado! Fui claro! Bem, eu acho que sim! FORA DAQUI!

(Lembrança do Saga)

Saga: - È isso aí pessoal! Temos apenas mais dois competidores no concurso Cavaleiro Pinguço 2006! De um lado o senhor das cachaças: o Mestre Cristal!

Cavaleiros: - ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Saga: - E do outro lado, o Mestre dos vinhos importados da França: o Maestro Kamus de Aquário!

Cavaleiros: - ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Saga: - E também, uma competidora muito da especial: A Samara do Filme o Chamado!

(Lembrança de Saori Kido)

Na Casa de Aquário...

Saori: - Kamus... suas malas, já estão prontas, para a viagem?

Kamus: - Ah...Saori, você não acha melhor irmos a uma praia? Eu nunca vi o mar.

Saori: - Você, já tomou soro caseiro?

Kamus: - Sim!

Saori: - Então, mas como é soro caseiro, só que é bem maior, não fica num copo e não tem açúcar. Agora vá arrumar as malas.

Kamus: - Saori...eu já te disse que eu não vou...por favor! Entenda!

Saori: - Entender, uma ova! Eu gastei todas as minhas economias, para fazer esta viagem, com vocês! Seus inutéis, e você ainda vem me dizer que não vai! Me poupe, né Kamus! Tenha santa paciência! Não mesmo! Trate de arrumar as suas malas, vamos partir.

Kamus: - Please, me deixe ficar! Me deixe! Eu sou maior de idade, eu decido o que eu faço!

Saori: - Já disse que não! Você, pode até ser maior de idade, mas quem é que vive emprestando dinheiro! E pagando as suas contas? Quem? È lógico que eu, né! Enquanto você viver sobre a minha total responsabilidade, vai me obedecer, sim!

Saori: - E não discuta comigo, rapazinho! E por que você quer tanto ficar aqui! Afinal, sua terra natal, não é aqui! E sim na França! Você vai rever a sua família!

Kamus: - Esse é o grande problema, eu não gosto da minha mãe!

Saori: - Mas pode ficar descansado! Eu vou cuidar para que a sua mãe não te veja!

Kamus: - Ok...

(Fim das Lembranças)

Saori: - Será, que ele teve uma recaída?

Kamus, ia chegando...

Kamus: - Não, Saori, eu não tive uma recaída! Eu mudei de idéia, eu vou com vocês!

Saori: - Eu fico, feliz que tenha mudado de idéia em relação a viagem. Agora assim! Vamos todos nós, partir! Destino: França/Paris!

Wendy Christenson(Do Filme Premonição 3): - Não podemos partir! O avião, vai explodir! Eu vi! Era bem real! Era...

Saori: - Garota, você está no filme errado!

Wendy Christenson: - Ah, desculpa! Já estou de saída! Muito obrigada, por me avisar!

Todos: - (Gota).

Saori: - Agora, rumo a Paris!

Dourados: - ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Alguns minutos depois...

Saori quase dormindo...ela fala: - Como estão todos quietos, acho que vou tirar uma soneca!

Num dos assentos, Afrodite sussurra nos ouvidos dos outros, uma música, que chama a atenção de Kamus.

Kamus: - O que você, esta sussurrando?

Afrodite: - Uma música! Vou cantar ela alto, pra todos ouvirem, é a minha predileta.

Afrodite, canta: - Body... wanna feel my body?  
Body... such a thrill my body  
Body... wanna touch my body?  
Body... it's too much my body

Check it out my body, body  
Don't you doubt my body, body  
Talkin' about my body, body  
Check it out my body

Evey man wants to be a macho macho man  
To have the king of body, always in demand  
Joggin in the mornings, go man to  
Works out in the health spa, muscles glow  
You can best believe that, he's a macho man  
Ready to get down with, anyone he can

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Macho macha man  
I've got to be a macho man  
Macho macho man  
I've got to be a macho!

Kamus: - CALE A BOCA, AFRODITE! SEU GAY!

Afrodite: - Quanto preconceito, hein Kamus!

Dourados, menos Afrodite é claro: - CALA BOCA, AFRODITE!

Saori, acorda e fala: - O que é isso, gente! È por a caso a parada gay!

Dourados: - Sim, é! Mas é só para o boiola do Afrodite!

Saori: - PAREM DE BRIGAR! EU QUERO DORMIR, CARAMBA!

Aioria: - Ah, Saori relaxa, girl!

Então, os dourados param de brigar, e Saori, volta a dormir. E eles cantam:

Dourados: - BOI, BOI, BOI DA CARA PRETA, PEGA ESSA CRIANÇA QUE TEM MEDO DE CARETA! HAHAHAHA!

Saori, acorda novamente e exclama: - CALEM A BOCA! Não debochem de mim! Eu já sei, o que eu vou fazer: Vou pegar umas cordas e uns panos pretos e aí você verão, o que é bom para a tose.

Saori, prendeu os Dourados, e atou um pano na boca de cada um.

Então, assim ela pode dormir sussegada.

Uma hora, depois: o avião, esta pousando.

E depois, já esta em terra firme. Os Dourados, saíram do avião e deixaram Saori lá, roncando.

Saori: - RONC!

O piloto, chega até ela, e grita: - Senhorita Saori! Acorde! Já chegamos.

Saori: - Onde, Quando, a que horas! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu vou matar eles!

Piloto: - Calma!

Saori, se levanta, o piloto esta na sua frente e ela exclama: - Saí da frente!

Ela saí do avião e encontra os Dourados e o Tatsume.

Saori: - Seu bando de inutéis! Porque não me acordaram! Nem pra isso servem! E quanto a você Tatsume, você é um asno! Outro que não serve pra nada! E ainda se soltaram por sí próprios, deveriam ter esperado pra eu soltar vocês!

Aioros: - Lá vem bronca, dessa vaca aí! Estava bom, demais pra ser verdade, que a gente não ia se livrar dela tão fácil.

Kanon: - È alegria de pobre, dura pouco!

Mu: - Pobre não! Rico! Hahahaha!

Saori: - Muito bem, pessoal, nossa bagagem foi extraviada, mas isso não é problema, porque temos um dia divertido pela frente! Vamos, fazer o seguinte: nós vamos nos dividir em grupos de três e vamos a cidade, depois nos encontramos para jantar na Torre Eiffel e voltamos para o aeroporto, estamos combinados!

Aldebaran: - Porque não, grupos de quatro! Fica mais legal!

Saori: - Porque não!

Saori: - Entendido, Cavaleiros de Athena!

Dourados: - Sim!

Então, lá se foram eles...

N/A: Pois é pessoal, mais um capítulo que termina, mas não se preocupem, vai ter mais!

Então não deixem de perder o próximo capítulo! Aliás, no segundo capítulo da fic, teve um errinho de digitação: era para ser quem, mas foi como que. Me desculpem por isso.

Mille baisers pour tous!

Au Revoir! XD!

Merci beaucoup, encore!


	4. Na alegre Paris

Salut, personnel! È pessoal, já faz um tempinho que eu não posto, mas estou voltando a postar, então lá vai!

Divirtam-se!

Na alegre Paris - 4º Capítulo.

Saori: - Maravilha! Eu vou torrar minha grana numa dessas lojas de roupa chique!

Kamus: - Ei Miro, eu e o Aioria vamos dar uma volta pelo centro centro, você quer ir junto?

Miro: - Claro, eu até já arrumei transporte para nós!

Aioria: - Ué? Onde você conseguiu transporte tão rápido? Não estou vendo nenhum táxi...

Miro: - Eu não chamei o táxi.

Kamus: - Nossa! E eu pensava que ele tinha mudado pra melhor, tinha se tornado o inteligente, mas, ele continua o burro de sempre!

Miro: - Cala a boca, Kamus!

Kamus: - Aliás...nós vamos de que, então?

Miro: - Eu fiquei sabendo que a gente vinha para Paris e liguei pra sua mãe.

Kamus: - VOCÊ FEZ O QUE!

Miro: - Sua mãe disse, que vinha buscar a gente no aeroporto.

Kamus: - Miro, eu vou te matar!

Aioria: - Calma, aí Kamus! O que a sua mãe tem de tão assustador?

Kamus: - Agora não importa, vamos sair daqui antes que a minha mãe...

Mãe: - KAMUS!

Kamus: - Ela veio! Essa, não!

Mãe: - Ah, você está aí, seu inútil!

Kamus: - Oi mamãe...como vai!

Mãe: - Não me venha, com essa de "oi mamãe"! Vamos pra casa, você tem um serviço a fazer! Tem que desentupir a privada!

Kamus: - Mamãe, que tal outra hora, eu estou com os meus amigos neste momento.

Mãe: - ISSO È UMA RESPOSTA MAL-EDUCADA!

Kamus: - não mamãe...

Mãe: - Então vamos logo! Que são esses dois!

Aioria: - Somos amigos do Kamus, meu nome é Aioria, muito prazer em conhece-la.

Miro: - O meu nome é...qual é o seu nome mesmo?

Aioria-(gota) Miro...

Miro: - Ah, é mesmo! Somos os melhores amigos do Kamus!

Mãe: - O Kamus, não tem amigos! Ele é idiota demais para ter amigos! Agora vamos logo! A casa precisa de uma boa limpeza!

Kamus: - Ai ai...

Enquanto isso...mais adiante...

Mu: - Ouvi que esta tendo um festival de filmes franceses num bairro perto daqui.

Aldebaran: - Filmes franceses...hum...parece ser uma ótima idéia!

Mu: - Eu quero ver esse aqui!

Aldebaran: - O Fabuloso: Al Eiv Ne Esor?

Shaka: - Al Eiv Ne Esor, que nada! La Vie En Rose! Devo ser um filme mágico e cheio de sentimentos!

Aldebaran: - Que descrição, mais gay!

Shaka: - Vamos gente! Se formos rápidos, dá pra chegar na hora!

Aldebaran: - O Shaka está me assustando...

Mu: - Oras, vai ver ele nunca viu um filme francês, e agora está super emocionado.

Shaka-(gota) Mu...

Aldebaran: - Bom, mas se ele começar a delirar eu vou embora.

Mu: - Ah que isso! O Shaka é o mais equilibrado de todos nós, um filme não é capaz de influenciá-lo.

Longe dali...

Máscara: - Cidade idiota! Povo idiota! Que vá tudo pro inferno!

Saga: - Até que essa cidade é legalzinha...acho que vou conquistá-la e me tornar o imperador dela!

Kanon: - Eu também, maninho! To nessa!

Saga: - Ah, não Kanon! Você não vai participar disso, só eu! Inclusive a idéia foi minha!

Kanon: - E daí, não me interessa! Não me importa!

Saga: - Então, coma torta! Hahahahahaha!

Kanon: - Ah, cala boca, Saga seu panaca!

Saga: - Ah, você quer brigar, então vem!

Kanon: - Eu brigo mesmo, eu sou Machão! Vem, vem que eu vou te arrebentar!

Shura: - Nem falo nada...

Máscara: - Porque vocês, não fazem um trato!

Saga: - Que trato!

Kanon: - É que trato!

Máscara: Porque, vocês não racham! Uma metade da droga de Paris, pra cada um!

Saga: - Até, que não é má idéia! O que você acha, Kanon!

Kanon: - È boa idéia!

Máscara: - Tomara, que vocês conquistem isso logo, e transformem num lugar sombrio, onde reine a dor e o sangue jorre para todos os dias.

Saga: - È...acho que vou fazer isso...mas agora, eu quero conquistar uns doces franceses!

Kanon: - È isso aí!

Aioros: - E aí, galera! Cheguei atrasado pelo visto, perdi alguma coisa!

Shura: - Perdeu "a briga" das Marias Chuquinhas! Hahaahaha!

Aioros: - Hahaahaha!

Kanon e Saga, olharam com uma cara de bravos para Shura e Aioros.

Shura: - Olha, tem uma padaria ali, é só atravessar a rua!

Máscara: - Padaria idiota!

Saga: - Ei aí manos, vamos lá comer.

Numa das mesinhas da padaria...

Menina: - È verdade, eu conheci um grego muito bonito, nós estamos namorando e ele disse que vamos nos casar!

Outra menina: - Sério, como é o nome dele?

Menina: - Kanon. Olha, tem uma foto dele aqui, ele não é lindo?

Outra menina: - Nossa, que gato!

Menina: - Eu queria saber, onde ele esta, agora!

Outra menina: - Atravessando a rua, e vindo pra cá!

Menina: - Como assim?

Outra menina: - Olha lá ele!

Menina: - È verdade! Ei, Kanon! Aqui!

Outra menina: - Ele não escutou.

Menina: - Eu vou até lá!

Shura: - Olha, tem uma menina correndo na nossa direção!

Aioros: - Nossa, que gatinha!

Máscara: - Tomara que ela, não tenha pêlos no sovaco.

A menina, corre e abraça Saga, pois Kanon, foi em uma loja e demoraria, um pouco pra voltar.

Menina: - Querido! Por que não disse que vinha me visitar?

Saga: - Hâ? Calma aí, você está cometendo algum engano!

Menina: - Engano nenhum! Nós nos encontramos faz quatro meses, vamos nos casar, você não lembra?

Saga: - Ah...não!

Menina: - Como não! Nós estamos noivos!

Saga: - Mas eu não tenho nem aliança.

Menina: - Como assim? Kanon, o que você fez com a sua aliança?

Saga: - Espera aí...você disse Kanon, me desculpe, mas você está mesmo enganada! Kanon é o meu irmão gêmeo! Nossa, ele não me disse nada que ia casar...

Menina: - Não me venha, com essa! Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi!

Saga: - Mas é verdade!

Menina - (dando um direito de direta em Saga): Você acha que eu sou idiota? Olha aqui a sua aliança! Olha o que eu faço com essa aliança! Essa aliança me deixa doida!

Shura: - Você está entendendo alguma coisa?

Máscara: - Sei lá, quero que tudo exploda! Bando de retardados!

Shura: - E você, Aioros está entendendo algo!

Aioros: - Não!

Menina: - Maldito! Desgraçado! Vou comer sua peruca! He, boa peruca, hehe!

Saga: - Você tem problema?

Menina: - Não, é que eu vejo muito canal da TNT.

Saga: - Olha, mas como eu ia dizendo...

Menina - (dando outro direto de direita nele): Você não ia dizer nada! Vamos lutar, aqui e agora! Só uma boa luta pode lavar a minha alma!

Saga: - Olha, acho que não é uma boa idéia, pois eu sou um homem com poder sobre-humano e você é só uma garo...

A garota acerta um cruzado na cara de Saga, que cai com o nariz sangrando.

Menina: - Viu! Hahaaha! Eu sou uma garota, faixa preta em judô, karatê, mestra em aikidô, boxe, kiek, boxing, jiu - jitsu, capoeira e sou também a fundadora, presiddente e tesouraria do fã clube de artes marciais do Bruce Lee! Sem falar que eu tenho uma estrela de prata que eu ganhei na quarta série pelo segundo lugar no concurso de redação sobre as "As Minhas Férias"!

Shura: - Ih, Saga ela parece ser páreo duro! Será que você tem alguma chance?

Saga: - Claro, sabe a redação sobre as "As Minhas Férias"? Eu tirei estrela de ouro! Primeiro lugar!

Shura: - Saga, acho que você vai precisar mais do que o primeiro lugar num concurso de redação pra ganhar dela.

Saga: - Ah, eu me viro. Tudo bem, eu vou pegar leve com...

A garota parte pra cima de Saga e o esmurra sem dó.

Shura: - Uh, isso vai doer depois.

Máscara: - Dor...ah! Sensação maravilhosa!

Aioros: - Que coisa hein!

N/A: Pois é pessoal, mais um capítulo que termina, mas não se preocupem, por que vem mais "emoção", por aí! Aliás, não se esqueçam de me mandarem reviews, com sugestões, também o espaço esta aberto para críticas, mas enfim é só isso. Se cuidem, fui!

Au Revoir, baisers pour tous!


	5. Confusões em Paris

Salut personnel, encore! A quanto tempo não! Pois muito que bem, vou finalmente postar o quinto capítulo desta fanfic, espero que estejam gostando, da minha fic. Então lá vai!

Confusões em Paris - 5º Capítulo.

Longe dali...

Saori: - Ai, como é bom fazer compras em Paris! Puxa, esta tudo em liquidação! Queima de estoque.

Saori, pensando: - Ah, Paris, a cidade da luz, das modas, do idioma incompreensível, ah Paris continua mágica! Aqui não há tempo para coisas futéis...só a beleza, o vento, e tudo de bom! Eu juro que se o Kamus, não fosse um dos meus cavaleiros, eu me casaria com aquele francês!

Saori, agora vai em direção da loja, onde várias consumidoras se apertam para conseguir entrar.

Dono da loja: - Muito bem senhoritas, por favor, tenham calma, essa liquidação trará tudo da última moda parisiense e...(ele é interrompido por um empregado). O que foi?

Empregado: - Já arrancamos as etiquetas de Made in Taiwan das roupas, podem mandá-las entrar.

Dono: - Certo...muito bem senhoritas, de acordo com a nossa promoção, a primeira da fila poderá escolher o que quiser, totalmente sozinha na loja. Por favor, entre e sinta-se a vontade.

As portas da lojas são abertas, a mulher vai entrar, mas é atropelada pelas outras que passam por cima dela, nem dando bola para o que o dono da loja disse.

Saori: - Ai, quanta coisa, acho que vou levar um monte de cada! Deixa eu ver, eu levo um vestido amarelo com bolinhas vermelhas ou um vestido vermelho de bolinhas amarelas? Ah, levo os dois e mais um vestido azul e roxo, para combinar! Afinal de contas, eu sempre ando com esse vestido branco, que realmente estou enjoada, pois esta um trapo de tanto eu usá-lo, agora só serve mesmo para pano de chão!

Do outro lado da loja...

Afrodite: - Ai meu Deus! Quantas roupas lindas, ai ! Nossa, acho que vou levar esse sapato de couro rosa, para combinar com essa camiseta verde-limão com listras pretas que eu comprei! Puxa, vida! Adorei essa boiná, também vou levar, vou ficar parecendo aquela cantora a: Hilary Duff, naquele clipe: Wake Up! Ai, ai, que show!

Dono(pelo alto falante): - Senhoritas consumidoras, estamos realizando uma promoção de arrasar, que fica no corredor de calcinhas! Compre agora, suas calcinhas autografadas pelo Brad Pitt!

Um bando de mulheres corre até a seção das calcinhas e rapidamente, começam encher as suas sacolas.

Dono: - A há! Nossa promoção é um sucesso!

Empregado: - Mas senhor, quantos "t" tem em Brad Pitt?

Dono: - Sei lá, uns quatro...e falsifiquem logo esses autógrafos antes que aquelas doidas queiram mais calcinhas.

Afrodite: - Ai, ai, ai! Calcinhas, com autógrafo do Brad Pitt!

Saori: - Saiam da frente! Suas gorduchas feiosas! Eu quero uma calcinha também!

Saori, vai se apertando por entre as consumidoras.

Saori: - Ai meu Deus! Só tem mais uma! Essa é minha, ninguém pega!

Ela se estica e agarra a calcinha.

Saori: - Peguei!

Ela puxa a calcinha, mas algo está segurando ela.

Saori: - Ei! Seja quem for que pegou essa calcinha é bom soltar ou eu...

Afrodite: - Saori?

Saori: - Afrodite...você pegou a minha calcinha!

Afrodite: - Não, não peguei! Porque ela é minha

Saori: - Não é não!

Afrodite: - Ah! È sim!

Saori: - Solte essa calcinha agora!

Afrodite: - Não solto!

Saori: - Estou mandando!

Afrodite: - Seu cabelo está armado!

Saori: - Aonde? Aonde?

Saori solta a calcinha e pega um espelho e começa a se olhar.

Saori: - Ei! Ele não está...

Afrodite fugiu.

Saori: - Bicha desgraçada!

Enquanto isso, na casa de Kamus...

Kamus: - Puxa mamãe, você cuidou muito bem da nossa casa durante todos esses anos.

Mãe: - Pára de falar asneira e vá limpar a privada, já!

Kamus: - Oui, meré.

Aioria: - O Kamus falou que vocês, tinham um cachorro.

Mãe: - Sim, ele morreu! Eu sentei em cima dele.

Miro: - Uau! Você matou um cachorro sentando em cima dele. Isso parece coisa de filme pôrno.

Mãe: - Ele não morreu, porque eu sentei em cima dele. Foi porque eu sentei e peidei em cima dele.

Aioria-(Gota)

Miro: - Uh...que legal!

Aioria: - Bom, se importa se eu beber um pouco de água?

Mãe: - Não me importo não! Pega da privada!

Aioria: - Pensando bem, eu não quero mais, já passou a minha vontade de beber. Então por isso, eu vou me sentar.

Mãe: - Cuidado para não dobrar o forro do sofá.

Aioria: - Sim.

Mãe: - Você está me respondendo?

Aioria: - Não.

Mãe: - Mas você sussurrou algo!

Aioria: - Sim.

Mãe: - E estava sendo malcriado comigo?

Aioria: - Não.

Mãe: - Então, com quem estava falando?

Aioria: - Sozinho.

Mãe: - Pessoas retardadas falam sozinhas, seu retardado!

Aioria-(Suspiro)

Miro: - Nossa, a senhora tem um microondas muito legal na sua sala.

Aioria: - Miro, isso é a televisão...

Miro: - Ah...

Mãe: - O que vocês, fazem da vida?

Miro: - Um pouco de tudo.

Mãe: - Pessoas idiotas fazem um pouco de tudo. Como é que o Kamus convive com vocês?

Aioria: - Muito bem!

Miro: - Ele é um ótimo amigo!

Mãe: - Sei...pelo que eu soube, vocês são doze homens que vivem juntos.

Miro: - È, somos sim.

Mãe: - Vocês são gays?

Aioria: - Ora, é claro que não!

Miro: - Eu não sei o que é gay, mas se o Aioria diz que não é, eu também não sou! E eu acho que a senhora deveria tratar o seu filho melhor e...

Aioria: - Miro.

Miro: - Nos servir panquecas! Pois os franceses fazem ótimas panquecas!

Aioria: - Miro...

Miro: - E também eu odiei a senhora desde que eu vi!

Aioria: - Miro, cale a boca, a velha dormiu!

Miro-(Gota, olhando para a velha, babando no sofá)...

Aioria, vai até o banheiro e diz a Kamus: - Kamus, vamos dar o fora daqui, em quanto é tempo! A velha dormiu.

Kamus: - Que droga, mesmo! Agora eu estou, todo sujo de merde! Espera um momento...

Ele, rapidamente, liga o chuveiro e toma um banho, enquanto isso, Aioria espera no lado de fora, junto com o Miro.

Kamus, se troca, coloca seu perfume preferido, e de repente a velha esta pára acordar, quando Aioria, canta uma canção de ninar e a velha volta a dormir.

Então definho, os três cavaleiros de ouro: Leão, Escorpião & Aquário, saiem de dentro da casa.

Longe dali...

Shaka: - Que lugar ótimo, daqui eu vejo tudo!

Mu: - Aldebaran, quer trocar de lugar?

Shaka: - Acho que ele dormiu...

Mu: - Eu estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro...

Shaka: - Vai então!

Mu: - Mas eu não quero perder o filme!

Shaka: - Então vai correndo!

Mu sai correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Shaka: - Agora, assim eu posso ver o meu filme em paz...

Shaka, tenta assistir o filme, mas Aldebaran começa a se virar na cadeira e encosta a cabeça no ombro de Shaka.

Shaka: - Acorda Aldebaran! Acorda!

Shaka começa a empurrá-lo, mas Aldebaran ainda dorme.

Shaka: - Tira essa cara babenta do meu ombro!

Um menininho na frente deles vira e diz: - Moço, por favor, faz silêncio.

Shaka: - Claro, garotinho.(Pensando): - Essa baleia, não vai tirar a cabeça daqui, então eu tiro!

Shaka empurra Aldebaran, mas esse acaba caindo com a cabeça no meio das pernas do primeiro.

Shaka: - Desgraçado!

Menininho-(Virando-se, novamente), fala: - Moço, por favor...Mamãe! O cara gordão MORREU!

Mãe do menino: - Não querido, eles estão só...TARADOS! TARADOS NO CINEMA!

Shaka: - Seu inútil! Você nos meteu em encrencas!

Todos na platéia estão em volta dos dois com olhares furiosos.

Platéia: - PEGUEM OS TARADOS!

Aldebaran: - Onde estão os tarados?

Shaka: - Cala a boca e corre!

Longe dali...

Mu: - Credo...que banheiro horrível!

Ele dá uma olhada no banheiro, que está caindo aos pedaços.

Mu: - E depois dizem que os outros países europeus são melhores que a Grécia...UOA!

Mu começa a escorregar e cai para trás, batendo as costas numa parede. Alguns azulejos caem.

Mu, exclama: - Mas que porcaria!

Mu, como é muito bonzinho e tolerante, começa a recolocar os azulejos no lugar, até que percebe um verdadeiro rombo no concreto que estava coberto pelos azulejos.

Mu: - Mas o que é isto?

Ele enfia a mão no concreto e...

Mu: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RATAZANA! TEM UMA RATAZANA COMENDO O MEU DEDO! AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Ele escorrega, novamente e cai dentro de uma das divisões do banheiro, ele acaba batendo no botão da descarga e seu cabelo começa a ser sugado pela privada.

Mu: - AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MEU CABELO! AAAAAHHHH! MEU DEDO! AAAAAHHHHH! ME CABELO E MEU DEDO!

Fora do cinema...

Aldebaran: - Porque nos expulsaram?

Shaka: - Você é burro mesmo! Eles acharam que nós estavámos transando no cinema! Isso é tudo sua culpa!

Aldebaran: - Culpa minha? Foi o Mu quem escolheu o filme. E por falar nisso, cadê ele?

N/A: Continua no próximo capítulo! E não esqueçam de mandar muitas reviews!

Au revoir!


	6. Encrencas e mais encrencas em Paris

Salut, personnel! Ici ceci la suite de l'histoire.

Encrencas e mais encrencas em Paris(Pra variar, né)! - 6º Capítulo.

Loin de là...

Saga: - Ai...meu pescoço, sua BRUXA!

Shura: - Como? Você me chamou de bruxa! Eu não sou bruxa! Bruxa é a sua vovozinha.

De repente, Shura, atira Saga para o chão.

Shura: - Fique sabendo, que eu não vou te carregar, não sou burro de carga!

Aioros: - Deixa, que eu levo ele!

Aioros: - Pronto! Já chegamos no hospital.

Máscara: - Hospital...que cheiro maravilhoso de sangue!

Saga: - Vamos logo...estou todo quebrado, ai minhas costas!

Eles, entram no hospital.

Aioros: - Com licença, precisamos de atendimento médico!

Enfermeira: - Peguem uma senha que logo os chamarei.

Aioros: - Senha! Isso é negligente e ilegal.

Máscara: - Eu adoro coisas ilegais!

Enfermeira: - Vamos, peguem uma senha para serem atendidos!

Saga: - Número 185.

Enfermeira: - Próximo: número 11!

Saga: - È impressão minha ou isso vai demorar?

Enquanto isso...

Saori: - ME DÊ ESSA CALCINHA!

Afrodite: - Nem morta...ou morto...ou o que quer que seja...

Saori: - Arf...como ele corre. Ei garoto, me empresta esse patinete!

Garoto: - Ele não é de graça!

Saori: - Tem razão, ele é de metal, agora me dá aqui!

Saori rouba o patinete da pobre criança e sai correndo atrás de Afrodite. (Que coisa feia! A deusa do amor e da justiça, roubando brinquedos de crianças).

Saori: - Cala boca! Continua a fanfic!

Autora: - Tudo bem, então vamos continuar! Onde que eu parei mesmo!

Saori: - AFF!

Autora: - Ah, lembrei onde eu estava na fic...

CONTINUANDO...

Saori: - Me dá essa calcinha agora!

Afrodite: - Ei! Não vale!

Saori: - Na guerra vale tudo!

Afrodite: - Ah é? Então toma!

Afrodite solta o parafuso que regula o guidão do patinete e deixa Saori sem controle.

Saori: - AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Afrodite: - Toma isso, deusa de araque!

Saori sai capotando ladeira abaixo, que chega uma hora que ela entra a rio dentro o Sena e acaba se afogando.

Afrodite: - Agora, saída pela...peraí! Cadê a minha calcinha?

Ela, acaba sendo socorrida, pela equipe de salva-vidas.

Saori: - HEHEHEHEHE! Estou toda arrebentada, além de molhada e suja. Sem contar que estou sangrando e sem os meus dentes da frente, mais ainda assim, catei a minha calcinha!

Policial: - Ei parada aí?

Saori: - Eu?

Policial: - Você mesma! Vi você roubando o patinete do garoto e como dever de todo o policial, vim te prender.

Afrodite - (Chega correndo) e fala: - Isso aí, senhor policial! Leve essa ladra de patinetes e calcinhas para cadeia.

Policial: - E você também, vai preso.

Afrodite: - Como assim?

Policial: - Você atravessou a rua fora da faixa de pedestres e depois pisou na grama.

Afrodite: - E vai me prender só por causa disso?

Policial: - E você acha isso pouco! É vou sim. Vocês têm algo a dizer antes que eu prenda vocês?

Saori: - Aceita suborno?

Afrodite: - Você comprou essa roupa num leilão do Village People?

Policial: - Engraçadinhos, vamos andando!

Saori: - Não pode nos jogar na cadeia, há presos sedentos de sexo, que nos estuprariam sem dó quando, chegássemos lá!

Afrodite: - Gostei disso! Pode me algemar!

Saori: - (Gota).

Um pouco mais longe dali...

Kamus: - Vai ser tão bom rever a Paris dos velhos tempos...

Aioria: - De quando você era jovem, livre e desimpedido?

Kamus: - O que te faz pensar que eu não sou mais jovem, livre e desimpedido?

De repente, na casa da mãe de Kamus, a velha acorda e dá um berro: - KAMUS! CADÊ VOCÊ SUA DESGRAÇA AMBULANTE!

Aioria: - A sua mãe, que pelo visto acabou de chegar até aqui, infelizmente!

Kamus: - Sim, mamãe?

Mãe: - Você ia saiu e me deixou sozinha, mas ainda bem que eu te encontrei!

Kamus: - Desculpa, mamãe, não era a minha intenção!

Mãe: - Mas, foi! Seu idiota estúpido! Não minta para mim, seu retardado! Eu também queria passear!

Kamus: - Ah bom! Então vamos.

Miro: - È, vamos sair todos juntos!

Mãe: - Eu te dei permissão, pra falar?

Miro: - Não...

Mãe: - Então peça licença! E vamos logo, daqui a duas horas tenho que tomar meus remédios das hemorróidas!

Kamus: - Certo, mamãe...

Aioria: - E eu que pensava que minha família...

Enquanto isso, no centro de Paris: Aldebaran e Shaka estão sentados em um restaurante ao ar livre...

Aldebaran: - Você ainda acha que foi boa idéia termos deixado o Mu no cinema?

Shaka: - Bom, ele não vai se perder, é só ele atravessar a rua e vai nos encontrar.

Aldebaran: - Eu sei, mas acho que é falta de consideração irmos almoçar sem chamarmos ele.

Shaka: - Então por que não volta lá e chama ele, senhor tarado do cinema?

Aldebaran: - Ah, você esta muito chato hoje, quer saber, eu vou ao banheiro!

Shaka: - Ah, tá bom, eu espero você chegar e pedirmos nossa comida.

Aldebaran vai ao banheiro e Shaka fica sentado, olhando pela janela.

Shaka: - Ai, dia desgraçado...

Vendedor: - Comprem os seus souveniers! Anões de jardim por 50 euros!

Shaka: - Hã?

Vendedor: - Anões de jardim! Comprem os seus anões de jardim!

Shaka: - Com licença, o senhor está vendendo anões de jardim?

Vendedor: - Claro que sim, você é surdo ou retardado, não escutou não?

Shaka: - Vou ignorar isso...quanto custa um?

Vendedor: - 50 euros.

Shaka abre a carteira onde está também o dinheiro de Aldebaran e Mu. No total, 60 euros.

Shaka: - Eu quero comprar um...mas meus amigos confiaram o dinheiro a mim...azar o deles! Ninguém mandou eles irem ao banheiro! Eu quero aquele ali!

Vendedor: - Maravilhosa, escolha!

Shaka pega um anão e senta-se na mesa no exato momento que Aldebaran volta do banheiro.

Aldebaran: - Muito bem, agora sim, vamos comer!

Shaka: - Claro...

Aldebaran: - Ei, o que é isso aí?

Shaka: - È um anão de jardim.

Aldebaran: - Onde você achou essa porcaria?

Shaka: - Eu comprei! Ele não é porcaria!

Aldebaran: - Que legal, você comprou e com que dinheiro?

Shaka: - Com o nosso...

Aldebaran: - O que?

Shaka: - Com o nosso...

Aldebaran: - O QUE! Você usou o dinheiro que nós confiamos a você, pra comprar...ESSA DROGA!

Shaka: - Calma, nós estamos num restaurante...

Aldebaran - (Puxando Shaka pela gola da camiseta), ele exclama: - SEU LOIRO BURRO E OXIGENADO, VOCÊ GASTOU A NOSSA GRANA NESSA PORCARIA! COMO VAMOS COMER AGORA! Era o nosso único dinheiro!

Shaka - (Zonzo), fala: - Relaxa! Eu pago, vocês depois...

Aldebaran: - Pois quer saber de uma coisa? Você vai pagar isso agora! (Ele pega o anão de cima da mesa).

Shaka: - O que você vai fazer com ele?

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da rua...

Mu: - Ai, essa é a última vez que eu vou ao banheiro de um cinema...onde será que aqueles dois foram?

Mu, dá uma olhada...

Mu: - Ah, eles foram comer e nem me esperaram! (Mu atravessa a rua, calmamente).

Mu: - Agora, é só sentar e comer! Estou morto de fome.

De repente, Mu é atingido por um anão de jardim.

Shaka: - Eu falei que se fosse jogar, era melhor em algum lugar, que não ferisse ninguém.

Aldebaran: - Você, esta parecendo, aquele tonto do Shun, que não quer machucar ninguém!

Shaka: - Vou ignorar, isso também.

N/A: Bem, acabou pessoal! Mas não se preocupem eu voltarei em breve! Eu quero agradecer a todos, pela reviews, muito obrigada, gente! E me mandem mais reviews, serão bem aceitas, sugestões.

Au revoir, mille baisers pour tous!


	7. Ato de Vandalismo no hospital

こんにちは個人的私はこのfanfic感情的の章とともどって来た。 それらは読む過された楽しい時である。

Ato de Vandalismo no hospital - 7º Capítulo.

No hospital...

Enfermeira: - Número 184!

De repente, um velhinho se levanta.

Velhinho: - Sou eu...

Enfermeira: - Qual o seu problema?

Velhinho: - Não consigo mais fazer cocô.

Enfermeira: - Quantos anos você tem?

Velhinho: - 102 anos.

Enfermeira: - Você cagou a vida inteira e ainda quer cagar mais? Você não acha que já fez cocô o bastante? Ah, dê o fora! Número 185!

Aioros: - Somos nós!

Saga: - Ai, não me levante tão depressa, acho que desloquei a minha coluna...

Enfermeira: - Qual o seu problema?

Saga: - Eu estou todo arrebentado e você ainda pergunta qual é o meu problema? Se liga, mané!

Enfermeira: - È, e depois eu sou uma negligente. Bom, mas mesmo assim terão de esperar 3 horas até que os médicos retornem do horário do almoço. Aliás, eles talvez nem consigam chegar a tempo...

Saga: - Porque?

Enfermeira: - Eles vão ao shopping!

Saga: - O QUÊ!

Enfermeira: - Isso mesmo, que você ouviu! Ih, você tem que usar cotonete, nessas orelhas para limpá-las, você é surdo!

Máscara: - Não podemos, esperar todo esse tempo!

Saga: - Não tem mais ninguém?

Enfermeira: - Bom, se quiserem pode consultar com a doutora Maria Dolores Escruciantes.

Máscara: - Ela é especialista no que?

Enfermeira: - Ah, em nada!

Shura: - Ela tem referências?

Enfermeira: - Claro, ela é requisitada por todos!

Máscara: - É mesmo? Ela tem muitos pacientes?

Enfermeira: - Não, ela é requisitada para audiências no tribunal de medicina. Parece que é algo a ver com o diploma dela ser falso, mas nada demais, coisa burocrática. Ela já andou colocando umas próteses de silicone em pacientes, fez cirurgia nos seios das pacientes, tenho aqui comigo, as fotos de antes e as de agora. Gostariam de olhar?

Máscara: - Caramba! Eu me amarro nessas coisas...MOSTRA LOGO!

Enfermeira: - Ok.

Então, a enfermeira mostra, as fotos a eles.

Saga: - Que horror, como pode uma coisa dessas! Ela tem que ser detida!

Enfermeira: - Que nada!

Shura: - E vocês, estão empregando alguém assim?

Enfermeira: - Não estamos empregando ela, estamos escondendo ela.

Aioros: - E como, não descobriram até agora, o que ela fez com as demais pacientes que ela atendeu?

Enfermeira: - È que ela conseguiu se disfarçar muito bem. Hahahaha!

Aioros: - Ah...

Saga: - Tá, onde o consultório dela?

Enfermeira: - Terceiro andar, vire a esquerda depois da escada, vá até o fim do corredor, vire a direita, entre na porta dupla marrom, passe pelo bebedouro.

Máscara: - E aí?

Enfermeira: - E aí nada! Eu não sei o resto, mas é perto, se virem!

Máscara: - Ah, você não sabe! Hahahaha, que piada! Eu já estou com nojo desse hospital de DROGA! Vou quebrar tudo aqui!

Então, Máscara, pega e começa a quebrar tudo sem parar. E também socou a enfermeira e a atirou longe.

Começou a baterna geral, mas também conseguiram localizar a médica falsa, mas a médica falsa se recusou a ajudar então, Shura achou legal o ato de vandalismo do Máscara e com seu poder super: Excalibur ele cortou a cabeça da mulher, jorrou sangue para todos os lados.

Eles, roubaram o dinheiro que estava guardado no cofre do hospital. E Aioros, roubou uma cadeira de rodas, e colocou cuidadosamente, Saga sentado na cadeira, os alarmes tocaram, mas não adiantou, Máscara quebrou o resto.

E eles fugiram, levando todo o dinheiro e todos os pertences utéis, de valor que tinha no hospital.

Terminando, essa parte do hospital...

Enquanto isso, na delegacia...

Afrodite: - Peraí, essa é a nossa cela? Onde estão os presos estrupadores?

Policial: - Nas prisões de segurança máxima, aqui é só a cadeia da delegacia.

Afrodite: - Peraí! Eu quero os meus presos estrupadores! Isso é propaganda enganosa! Não vale!

Saori: - Bom, pelo menos não vamos estrupar um ao outro...

Afrodite: - È, Deus me livre!

Saori: - Rápido, temos que sair daqui!

Afrodite: - O que você sugere fazer?

Saori: - Ué, seu mongol bichona! Use todo o seu poder, para explodir a cadeia, oras.

Afrodite: - Não dá! Tá fora de estoque.

Saori: - Que droga! Você não serve pra nada mesmo, seu inútil! Aliás...eu acabei de ter uma excelente idéia...

Afrodite: - E qual é? Posso saber?

Saori: - Rápido, pegue uma dessas colheres que roubei do refeitório e comece a cavar!

Afrodite: - Você tá doida?

Saori: - Cala boca! E começa a cavar!

Saori se abaixa e começa a cavar, Afrodite fica só olhando...

Saori: - Ah, a colher entortou.

Afrodite: - Claro que entortou! Isso é concreto! As colheres entortam no concreto! Tem certeza que você é a deusa da sabedoria?

Saori: - Olha aqui, é bom você parar de reclamar, antes que eu envie essa colher naquele lugar onde o sol não bate.

Afrodite: - Até que não seria má idéia.

Saori: - Droga, parece que eu sou a imã de desgraça.

Afrodite: - Acredite, você é a própria desgraça. Mas não fica assim não, logo aqueles panacas vão vir nos tirar daqui.

Saori: - Meus advogados?

Afrodite: - Não, os outros cavaleiros.

De volta para Kamus...

Kamus: - Bem pessoal, aqui é lugar muito bom para começarmos o nosso city-tour, a Torre Eiffel!

Mãe: - Eu não sou burra! Eu sei que é a Torre Eiffel!

Aioria, cochichando no ouvido de Miro: - Ih, a velha acabada, já tá caducando!

Kamus: - Tudo bem mamãe, vamos subir até o topo e dar uma olhadinha de lá de cima.

Mãe: - Você nunca me levou lá em cima quando eu era mais jovem, agora eu tenho artrite, esclerose múltipla, reumatismo e uma unha encravada e não posso subir as escadas!

Kamus: - Calma mamãe, eles têm um elevador...

Mãe: - Eles têm elevador! Ah, vai se danar! Você só se importa com esses seus amigos baderneiros e drogados!

Aioria: - Vem Miro, esse passeio não vai sair tão cedo.

Miro: - Mas agora que tá legal, isso tá melhor que o programa da Márcia!

Aioria: - Ah, vem logo!

Os dois em frente, seguidos por Kamus e sua "querida mamãe".

Miro: - Olha só, aqui tem vários restaurantes! Vamos comer?

Kamus: - Mas agora...

Mãe: - Essa foi a educação que eu te dei, garoto? Vai deixar os seus amigos passando fome?

Kamus: - Mas você mesma disse que eu não tenho amigos...

Mãe: - Você não tem amigos, porque é extremamente idiota! E deixa eles, aí passando fome! Agora vamos comer!

Os quatro se sentam numa mesa ao ar livre, para observar o movimento e pedem: Escargot. Que chega após alguns minutos.

Kamus: - Bom, para comer escargot...

Miro: - Eu sei comer escargot, eu assisti aquele filme: Uma Linda Mulher, 20 vezes.

Aioria: - E até hoje ele não entendeu o fim do filme.

Miro: - A primeira coisa que você deve fazer é pegar com essa pinça gigante e depois, jogar na cabeça do garçom.

Aioria cospe seu suco, quando vê que Miro jogou um escargot na cara do garçom.

Garçom: - Oh meu olho! Eu fiquei cego!

O garçom sai correndo e tropeça nas mesas.

Miro: - Que estranho...Isso não acontecia no filme.

Aioria: - Coitada da Julia Roberts se acontecesse...

Mãe: - Viu como os "seus amigos", são retardados.

Kamus: - Pois é mamãe, só eu que não sou. Sou o mais lindo, gostosão e inteligente de todos os cavaleiros de Athena.

Mãe: - Que nada! Vocé é o pior! Sua aberração da natureça, anta burra! Apesar que os outros cavaleiros, também são umas porcarias.

Kamus: - Mas...você não conhece todos eles, só conheceu até agora: o Aioria e o Miro.

Mãe: - Não preciso conhecer o resto, pra saber, que são umas drogas, já tá de cara que são, que nem você, maldito filho emprestável que não serve pra nada. Ai, coitada de mim!

N/A: Pois é pessoal, terminou, que pena né! Só queria me desculpar se as reviews se foram mesmo, isso porque houve um probleminha na fic, e eu tive que postar de novo, me desculpem mesmo. Não vai mais acontecer.

Mas não deixem de mandar reviews pra mim, com sugestões, e até mesmo pra dizerem o que acharam. Próximo capítulo, vai haver muita confusão, com o aniversariante do mês de setembro, será muito show, aguardem o próximo capítulo e saberão.

J'étais et ce la force est avec tous! Mille baisers pour tous!

Merci beaucoup encore!

Au revoir.


	8. A vingança de Aldebaran e Mu

Olá pessoal! Aqui esta o próximo capítulo dessa fic, eu espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Então, lá vai.

A "vingança" de Aldebaran e Mu - 8º Capítulo.

Em outro restaurante, longe dali...

Shaka: - Acorda Mu! Acorda!

Mu: - Ai, minha cabeça...

Aldebaran: - Nossa, o que aconteceu com o seu dedo...e o seu cabelo!

Mu: - Não fale do meu cabelo! Eu já sofri demais por hoje!

Aldebaran: - Esteja pronto para sofrer muito mais...

Mu: - O que aconteceu? A Saori morreu?

Aldebaran: - Isso não...e desde quando isso é desgraça? O que aconteceu foi que a senhorita Barbie, aqui gastou quase todo o nosso dinheiro, comprando um anão de jardim!

Shaka: - Ora, pare de me encher! Isso esta ficando chato e cansativo! Aposto que o Mu vai ser compreensivo e entender o motivo de eu ter comprado esse anão...

Mu, então olha para Aldebaran e Shaka e...de repente...SURTA!

Mu: - SHAKA, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ GASTOU O NOSSO DINHEIRO COMPRANDO ESSA PORCARIA!

Shaka: - Calma...Eu me enganei pelo visto, em relação ao Mu.

Mu: - Você não tem nem jardim, sua besta!

Shaka: - È, mas eu podia ter...

Mu: - E eu achava que você era inteligente...

Aldebaran: - Tudo bem pessoal, agora chega, vamos comprar algo para comer, isso é, se o dinheiro der.

Shaka: - Ora, vocês são burros? Com certeza, dá para comprar bastante comida com 10 euros.

Mu: - Puxa, Deba! Eu tive uma idéia excelente!

Aldebaran: - E posso saber, qual é?

Mu: - Claro! Só o Shaka que não pode! Então por tanto, o Shaka tem que dar uma voltinha por aí, não é mesmo Shaka!

Shaka: - Tá bom! Mas depois eu volto, hein.

Mu: - Ok, agora...VAI LOGO!

Shaka: - Tá bom, eu já to indo.

Então, Shaka vai para outro lugar, enquanto Aldebaran e Mu conversam.

Aldebaran: - E então qual é a idéia genial que você teve?

Mu: - Eu lembrei que eu tenho alguma coisa, guardada de dinheiro no meu bolso.

Aldebaran: - Sério! E porque você mandou o Shaka ir para longe daqui?

Mu: - Porque, nós vamos preparar uma surpresa pra ele, é o aniversário dele não!

Aldebaran: - Ah, sim! Eu tinha até me esquecido desse detalhe.

Mu: - Pois é! E como é aniversário dele, nós vamos preparar uma pequena comemoração, mas pra isso, precisamos também nos vingar do que ele fez pra gente...GASTANDO TODO O NOSSO RICO DINHEIRINHO NAQUELA PORCARIA!

Aldebaran: - Ah, agora eu estou começando a entender...

Mu: - Nós vamos, comprar um bolo de aniversário, para ele e tudo mais e quando ele menos esperar...

Aldebaran: - A gente tasca o bolo na cara dele!

Mu: - Isso mesmo! E vai ser na frente de todo mundo! Para ele pagar um mico daqueles.

Aldebaran: - Mas, você não acha desperdício de comida e dinheiro?

Mu: - È, mas...precisamos fazer isso, ok!

Aldebaran: - Fechado! Depois chamamos ele.

Mu: - UhuAHUaHUHuAHuAhUAhUaHuAHuAhuAH!

Então, Aldebaran e Mu, vão até a confeitaria mais próxima, para comprarem o bolo.

Enquanto isso, Shaka fica dando voltas e voltas, olhando as vitrines das lojas...

E nesse meio tempo...vai passando...

Até que...SURPRESA!

Mu, chama Shaka...

Shaka: - Até que enfim, hein! Demoraram...

Mu: - Ah, Shaka, não reclama!

Aldebaran: - Nós organizamos uma pequena surpresa para você...

Shaka: - Verdade, e o que é?

Mu: - È o seu aniversário! E como você esta de aniversário, você tem que ter pelo menos um bolinho né!

Shaka: - Claro! Cantem logo os parabéns pra mim! Eu estou varado de fome!

Aldebaran: - Claro, sem problemas!

Então, os dois começam a cantar os parabéns para Shaka. Terminaram e de repente...

Mu: - Você quer o seu bolo né!

Shaka: - Claro que eu quero! Dá logo, Mu!

Aldebaran: - Então, nós daremos o que você pediu, lá vai!

Mu: - Um...

Aldebaran: - Dois...

Mu: - E três! Toma o seu bolo, sua BARBIE DESGRAÇADA!

Shaka é acertado com o bolo.

Ele fica, todo sujo de bolo. E as pessoas, ali tudo vendo.

Aldebaran e Mu pegam uns doces da confeitaria e jogam em Shaka.

E depois ele saiem dali rindo da cara de Shaka, e pra completar as pessoas também riem da cara dele.

Mu: - Pronto, vingança completa!

Aldebaran: - È isso aí!

Shaka: - Vocês me pagam!

Aldebaran: - Pagar o quê?

Mu: - È mesmo, pagar o quê!

Mu: - Você que tem de nos pagar! Pelo dinheiro que você gastou, em uma bobagem!

Aldebaran: - Tudo bem, Mu acabou! Nós ainda temos, os 10 euros para ser gasto, em alguma coisa para comer, vamos andando.

Mu: - Ok.

Algum tempo depois...

Shaka: - Um risólis! Só dá pra comprar um risólis?

Garçonete: - È a única coisa que custa 10 euros.

Shaka: - Acho melhor irmos comer em outro lugar.

Mu: - Ah, eu estou com muita fome pra sair procurando outro restaurante.

Aldebaran: - Pede logo o risólis e a gende divide ele. Aliás, apesar de o Shaka ter feito tudo que fez, a gente ainda é piedoso e vamos dividir o risólis com ele, não é Mu?

Mu: - È sim!

Mais algum tempo...

Aldebaran: - Muito bem, o Shaka fica com o pedaço menor.

Shaka: - Porque?

Aldebaran: - Bom, você já fez a cagada, agora agüenta.

Shaka: - Pode parar, eu quero um pedaço igual como de todo mundo!

Mu: - Eu deveria ficar com o pedaço maior, já que a parte maior daquele dinheiro era minha.

Aldebaran: - Sua...não sei da onde!

Mu: - Mas era sim!

Um pombo entra pela janela do restaurante e leva o risólis.

Shaka: - O pombo!

Aldebaran: - O que os pombos tem a ver com isso?

Shaka: - O pombo levou o risólis!

Mu: - Ah, droga!

Shaka: - Eu vou matar aquele pombo, filho da puta!

Mu: - Nossa, Shaka! Você nunca disse sequer um palavrão...

Shaka: - È mas sempre, tem uma primeira vez! Até porque eu estou cheio disso tudo.

Mu: - Mas quem começou foi você mesmo.

Shaka: - Isso não interessa, agora! Vamos logo, o pombo esta fugindo com o nosso risólis!

Os três saem correndo do restaurante, seguindo o pombo, que voa lentamente por que carrega o risólis, enquanto isso, em outro lugar...

Shura: - Acho que temos de ir em outro hospital.

Saga: - È mesmo.

Aioros: - Ali tem um hospital, bem próximo!

Máscara: - Vamos entrar.

Eles entram no hospital, e na sala e logo que chegam, vêem uma mulher só de calcinha e sutiã, deitada sobre uma mesa.

Marta: - Mas até que enfim! Jo chamei ustedes, garotos de programa a horas e nada de ustedes aparecerem!

Shura: - Ah...não somos garotos de programa...

Marta: - Pero no? Bueno, entoces são pacientes.

Saga: - Sim, sou eu.

Marta: - Ah, mas que horror! Estás todo acabado! Toma, aqui está o nombre de um remédio que vai resolver tudo, tome a cada 15 minutos.

Aioros pega o vidrinho e começa a olhar, a médica pega um gravador e começa a falar.

Marta: - Cobrar 15.000 dólares pelo remédio.

Aioros: - Mas é morfina! Nosso amigo não pode morrer com essas doses altas?

Marta: - E se morrer? Há 6 bilhões de personas en el mundo, com as quais é possível fazer nuevos amigos.

Máscara: - O que há nesse armário?

Marta: - Orgãos para el mercado niegro.

Máscara: - Posso comprar uns?

Marta: - Claro!

Máscara: - Oba! Agora posso fazer meus cultos satânicos!

Marta-(Para o gravador): - Cobrar 35.000 dólares por cada orgão.

Saga: - Olha, sem querer ser chato, mas não há mais nada que a senhora possa fazer?

Marta: - Eu posso imitar a Carmem Miranda(Pega um chapéu): - Ma-ma-mamãe eu quero! Mamãe eu quero! Mamãe eu quero mamar! Dá chupeta! Dá chupeta! Dá chupeta pro neném não chorar!

Aioros e Saga-(Gota).

Marta: - (Para o gravador): - Cobrar 28.000 dólares pela imitação de Carmem Miranda.

Saga: - A senhora não pode fazer um diagnóstico mais bem detalhado?

Marta: - Yo poderia, mas estou sem la mínima vontade.

Máscara: - Quanto você quer por esses intestinos?

Shura: - Eu não sabia que era possível fazer transplantes de intestino...

Marta: - Ah, mas no se puede! Nós usamos los intestinos como enchimento para falsos corazóns que fabricamos em laboratórios clandestinos.

Saga: - Vocês fazem corações falsos?

Marta: - È una técnica nueva...querem aprender?

Máscara: - Eu quero!

Saga: - Ele pirou de vez?

Shura: - Mais do que ele já era pirado? Impossível.

Marta: - Venha na minha sala particular e lá vamos aprender tudo que é necessário!

Saga: - Já vi que isso vai demorar.

Os dois entram em uma salinha ao lado do consultório.

Máscara: - Eu estou ancioso para aprender essa técnica!

Marta: - Mas o que acha de aprender uma outra coisita antes da técnica?

Máscara: - Tipo o que?

Ela tira a parte de cima do casaco de Máscara e fica olhando.

Máscara: - Ah, entendi!

Ele se aproxima dela para beijá-la, mas sente uma picada e cai duro no chão.

Enquanto isso...

Saori: - Se eu passar mais um minuto aqui eu me mato!

Afrodite: - E como vai fazer isso? Se jogando pela janela?

Saori: - Engraçadinho!

Afrodite: - Acho que é melhor a gente esperar sentado...vamos jogar alguma coisa?

Saori: - O que?

Afrodite: - Vamos jogar:Stop!

Saori: - Mas com qual papel?

Afrodite: - Você não tem nenhum aí na sua bolsa?

Saori: - Eu tenho uns lencinhos e uns lápis de olho...

Afrodite: - Perfeito! Vamos lá, coloca aí: Nome, Cidade, Cor, Fruta, Objeto, Filme e Pessoa famosa.

Saori: - Certo! Vamos lá! E o stop é:.."S"!

Afrodite: - Então vamos lá.

Saori: - Nome com "S" é Cecília! Com "Ç"!

Afrodite: - È claro que não!

Vigia: - Ei, o que vocês estão discutindo aí?

Saori: - Estamos jogando: Stop.

Vigia: - Que legal, eu adoro Stop! Posso jogar também? Eu era craque nisso quando criança.

Afrodite: - Tudo bem, pega um lencinho de papel e um lápis de olho.

Saori: - Vamos começar de novo então!

N/A: Pois é, acabou, mas não se preocupem terá muito mais capítulos desta fanfic. Me mandem reviews com comentários e sugestões.

Se cuidem!

Fui.


	9. Briga no Restaurante

Cheguei pessoal, com o próximo capítulo da fic, divirtam-se lendo a fic, lá vai.

Briga no restaurante - 9º Capítulo. (PS: Esse capítulo vai estar baseado em um livro que tem uma crônica de uma briga em um restaurante por causa da conta, mas então vamos lá).

No restaurante em Paris, enquanto isso...

Depois de os três douradinhos: Aioria, Miro, Kamus e sua mamãe "querida" terminarem de jantar no restaurante chique e nobre de Paris, eles começam a conversar e tal.

Daí que Aioria lembrou que tinham que sair dali o mais de presa possível porque o restaurante estava praticamente para fechar, claro que ainda havia algumas pessoas ali, mas enfim...

Aioria: - Ei! Me ouçam agora!

Kamus: - O que você quer Aioria!

Aioria: - Kamus, temos que ir embora, mas antes disso precisamos pagar a conta...

Kamus: - Ah tudo bem, deixa que eu pago...vou chamar o garçom...

Kamus: - Garçom...

Ele fez um sinal e o garçom veio.

Kamus: - Pode me dizer, quanto deu tudo, por favor...

Garçom: - Sim.

Kamus: - Ok.

Garçom: - Deu tudo no total de: 70 euros, isso também pelas taças de vidro, pratos e talheres que vocês andaram quebrando aqui...

Kamus: - Ah tudo bem...isso é fichinha eu pago.

Aioria: - Pra mim, também é fichinha, deixa que eu pago...

Kamus: - Que isso eu pago, eu falei primeiro...

Aioria: - Não, interessa eu quero pagar, eu não ajudei a quebrar mas eu quero pagar os estragos do Miro...

Miro: - Como você é gentil, hein, obrigado Aioria.

Aioria: - De nada, mas você ainda vai ficar me devendo essa...

Miro: - Como assim?

Aioria: - Ah deixa, pra lá!

Kamus: - Bem então eu pago, né gente.

Enquanto isso a mãe de Kamus, havia novamente pegado no sono, só que dormia na cadeira e ainda por cima roncava que nem um porco. Mas eles nem prestaram a atenção nisso.

Aioria: - Não, eu quero pagar!

Kamus: - Eu vou pagar e ponto final!

Kamus levando a mão ao bolso e tirando a carteira e a sua caneta para assinar o cheque.

Aioria: - Me dá essa caneta aqui, Kamus!

Kamus: - Não dou, não ela é minha!

Aioria rapidamente, pegou e arrancou da mão de Kamus a caneta.

Aioria: - Eu também tenho cheque eu assino, só precisava da caneta mesmo, dãããã! XD!

Kamus: - Nada disso, eu quero pagar e não se fala mais nisso.

Aioria: - Chega! Eu vou pagar e fim de papo.

De repente Kamus, dá um soco na cara de Aioria e ele é arremeçado longe e a caneta já não esta mais nas mãos de Aioria.

Kamus: - Agora sim eu vou pagar! Hahahaha!

Aioria: - Ah é! Vamos ver mesmo se você vai pagar alguma coisa!

Aioira deu uma cadeirada em Kamus, enquanto isso Miro fugiu...(PS: Miro que covarde)! Hahahaha.

E as pessoas se levantaram rapidamente de suas cadeiras.

Enquanto Aioria e Kamus estavam em chutes e pontapés. E quebrando tudo que havia no restaurante...mas o gerente pegou e já deu jeito de telefonar para a polícia e pra total reserva e segurança telefonou também para o hospital, isso escondido dos dois.

As pessoas estavam com puro medo e bem afastadas dos dois, só que dentro ainda do restaurante. Porém o garçom tentou de tudo, e finalmente conseguiu apartar os dois, só que nisso de tentar empedir os dois de brigarem mais e mais, o garçom acabou levando um chute nas canelas de Aioria e dois socos de Kamus. Então os dois, correram para dentro da cozinha e daí sim, que a coisa ficou muito feia...Kamus ameaçava de um lado e Aioria de outro, quando Kamus viu uma faca totalmente bem afiada, pegou esfaqueou Aioria no braço, foi o maior derramamento de sangue...

Kamus também ficou bem machucado.

Nisso tudo, a polícia chegou e ambulância também...

Gerente: - São esses dois aí, causaram muito confusão aqui, quebraram com o meu restaurante e tudo mais. Mas ainda bem que não colocaram fogo no restaurante.

Foi quando de repente...a mãe de Kamus acorda, gritando: - Ai minha bunda! Fogo! Fogo! Minha bunda esta queimando, socorro!

Foi quando, Miro apareceu novamente e atirou um balde de água em toda a mãe de Kamus, e a levou embora. As pessoas haviam saído de dentro do restaurante, todas as pessoas foram embora.

Policial: - Não podemos prender estes dois ainda, eles estão totalmente feridos e inconscientes. Não vamos prendé-los mas vamos, apenas pedir depois que eles paguem as coisas que devem ser pagas e assim o problema esta resolvido, pode ser assim?

Gerente: - Ok.

Dias depois no hospital...

O gerente chega para visitá-los e fala para os dois: - E aí, como estão? Estão melhor?

Kamus: - Claro que sim.

Aioria: - Eu estou um pouco melhor, mas o meu braço ainda dói.

Gerente: - Calma, isso logo passa.

Aioria: - Eu assim espero, e aí o que o senhor faz por aqui?

Gerente: - Eu vim cobrar a conta das coisas que vocês dois quebraram no meu restaurante.

Kamus: - Ah tah...mas me diga uma coisa...

Gerente: - O que?

Kamus: - Você é só o gerente ou você também é o dono do lugar?

Gerente: - Eu sou as duas coisas: Dono do restaurante e gerente.

Kamus: - E então, quanto saiu tudo?

Gerente: - Um milhão de euros.

Kamus: - Ah isso é fichinha! Eu vou pagar...

Aioria: - Ah não, Kamus eu ajudei a estragar eu pago...

Gerente batendo com a sua mão na testa e dizendo: Ah não! De novo, não!

(PS: E daí, fica por isso mesmo, o final da "história" do restaurante, vocês verão depois que estiver bem no fim dessa fic).

Enquanto isso lá de cima, na Torre Eiffel...

Mãe: - Eu nem sequer vou visitar aqueles dois, muito menos o idiota do meu filho Kamus, isso é para ele aprender!

Miro: - È...

Mãe: - O Kamus adorava vir aqui, quando era criança, até hoje ele acha a vista daqui muito bela. O pai dele costumava comprar sorvete pra ele mas depois ele...

Miro: - Ele o que?

Mãe: - Ele ficava peidando o dia todo, eu ainda me lembro daqueles dias ele peidava que nem um porco!

Miro: - Ah...mas eu tenho a leve impressão que a gente sobe e sobe e ainda fica cada vez mais alto!

Mãe: - Esses elevadores, todo mundo usa esses elevadores, no meu tempo tínhamos que subir ladeiras e escadas e, se reclamássemos, ainda apanhávamos de nossos pais.

Miro: - E o seu vovô batia em você?

Mãe: - Não, eu batia nele antes dele tentar!

Miro: - Ah...

Mãe: - E porque esta me olhando com essa cara de bobo?

Miro: - Não é nada não, vamos subir! Eu estou com um de sede.

Mãe: - Vamos fazer o seguinte, a gente fica aqui em cima um pouco e depois a gente desce esta bem?

Miro: - Pode ser...

Mãe: - Toma, tira uma foto de mim olhando a vista!

Miro: - Puxa, você trouxe uma máquina fotográfica! Que pena que o Kamus não esta aqui!

Mãe: - Claro que eu trouxe! Quando se vai em lugares especiais é costume levar máquinas fotográficas para retratar tudo! Qual é? Vai dizer que você é tão burro que nem sabia disso?

Miro: - Eu sei sim...mas ainda não inventaram aqui a câmara digital é?

Mãe: - Ah sim, inventaram só que eu ainda não comprei.

Miro: - Ah tah...

Miro: - Ah, bem...olha, por que não chega bem perto do parapeito e fica de costas para a câmara?

Mãe: - De costas? Você tá doido?

Miro: - Não é isso, é que se você aparecer olhando a vista, a foto vai ficar mais natural.

Mãe: - Você acha que eu não sou natural! È por isso que está me dizendo?

Miro: - Não, é que assim a foto fica mais bonita!

Mãe: - Ah, tudo bem! Tudo bem!

A velha se vira de costas e começa a olhar a paisagem, Miro olha para ela e pensa diabolicamente:

Miro: - Está mais do que na hora, de eu dar uma lição na querida mamãe de Kamus, assim essa velha asquerosa não encomoda mais o meu amigo.

Mãe: - Porque esta demorando?

Miro: - Calma, eu estou pegando um bom ângulo(susurrando): - Agora você vai pagar por tudo o que fez para Kamus, isso é pelo meu amigo Kamus!

Miro sai correndo em direção a velha, com intuito de empurrá-la.

Mãe: - Uma moeda no chão!

Ela abaixa pra pegar a moeda e Miro tropeça caindo da torre.

Miro: - AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Mãe: - Ei Miro, seu idiota, já inventaram os elevadores, não precisa descer da torre pulando. Ai garoto estúpido, pelo menos ele não pulou junto com a minha querida máquina fotográfica.

Um cara pobre, na rua falando: - Oh meu Deus! È um anjo trazendo uma mensagem divina do apocalipse!

Outro cara: - Que anjo que nada, seu idiota! È um cara qualquer caindo.

Cara pobre 1: - Puxa, eu nem sabia que ele podia voar, ele aterrissa bem, mal hein!

Cara pobre 2: - Cala a boca, meu! E vamos embora!

Cara pobre 1: - Tá bom, vamos!

Então eles se foram...

Enquanto isso...

Aldebaran: - Volta aqui pombo idiota!

Mu: - Será que ele vai demorar pra se cansar?

Shaka: - Ei, pombo voou pra dentro daquele cemitério!

Aldebaran: - E por que você parou?

Shaka: - Porque ali, é um lugar de descanso e respeito!

Mu: - Não é hora de ter esses ataques de religiosidade, eu quero aquele risólis!

Eles entram no cemitério e encontram o pombo no galho de uma árvore sob um túmulo.

Aldebaran: - Ali está ele!

Shaka: - Ele largou o risólis!

Mu: - Agora temos de tirá-lo de lá.

Aldebaran: - Vamos, peguem essas pedrinhas no chão e comecem a jogar nele.

Eles atiram as pedrinhas até que o risólis cai...num buraco que havia no tampo do túmulo.

Shaka: - Grande idéia Aldebaran! Agora, o risólis caiu dentro do túmulo!

Aldebaran: - Mas você é chato hein! Enfia a mão lá e tira o risólis!

Shaka: - Eu não vou fazer isso!

Mu: - Ah, vai sim! Você gastou o nosso dinheiro, agora pode ir lá pegar aquele risólis!

Shaka: - Ai que saco! Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu pego o risólis!

Shaka se abaixa e coloca a mão no buraco do tampo, tentando pegar o risólis.

Shaka: - Droga, a minha mão prendeu!

Mu: - Mas achou o risólis, né?

Shaka: - Eu estou com a mão pressa e você se preocupa com um simples risólis!

Mu: - Olha aqui, foi a sua idéia de perseguir o pombo!

Shaka: - Minha idéia? Olha aqui...

Aldebaran: - Tudo bem, chega de brigar, Mu vai ali na frente, deita e coloca os pés no peito de Shaka, tentando empurrar ele pra fora, enquanto eu puxo ele pela cintura, talvez nós dois soltemos ele!

Mu: - Tudo bem...

Enquanto isso...

Menininho(O mesmo do cinema): - Mamãe, nós vamos visitar o túmulo do papai hoje?

Mãe do menininho: Vamos sim querido, você precisa se recuperar do choque que levou.

Menininho: - Que choque?

Mãe do menininho: - Sobre o cinema, mas não se preocupe, a chance de encontrar aqueles tarados do cinema são quase nulas...

Menininho: - Mamãe, nós temos que consertar aquele buraco no tampo do túmulo.

Mãe do menininho: - Tudo bem...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OS TARADOS DO CINEMA! Estão transando em cima do túmulo! (A mãe do menino, tapa os olhos dele).

Aldebaran: - Senhora, não é nada disso que você esta pensando!

Ele tenta ir conversar com a mulher, mas o tampo do túmulo sede por baixo deles,

Mãe do menininho: - Seus malucos, eu vou chamar a polícia!

Ela sai correndo e deixa o filho para trás.

Menininho: - Você é o moço conversador do cinema! O senhor é quem faz o papel da mulher?

Shaka: - Dá o fora DAQUI!

Menininho: Mamãe!

N/A: Mais um capítulo que termina...mas não se preocupem vai ter muito mais. Aliás os nossos douradinhos não conseguiram ficar só apenas um dia em Paris, fazer o que né! Mas mesmo assim esta divertido a fic. Me mandem reviews com comentários e sugestões.

Merci beaucoup.

Mille baisers pour tous! Eu encontro com vocês na próxima.

Fui!


	10. História de um livro

Olá galerinha otaku's querido(as)! Aqui esta o próximo capítulo que eu havia prometido.

História de um livro - 10º Capítulo.

No hospital...

Máscara(Todo amarrado numa cama e meio zonzo): - Ah...o que foi isso?...

Uma mulher chega perto dele trazendo uma mini-churrasqueira.

Annie Wilkes(Do Louca Obsessão): - Eu vim te salvar Paul!

Máscara: - Hã? Quem é você?

Annie Wilkes: - Já chega desses joguinhos, vamos queime sue livro! Isso vai te salvar!

Máscara: - Que livro?

Annie Wilkes: - Você tem que trazer Misery de volta! E o único jeito é...

Marta(Chegando de repente): - Ei, o que estás fazendo?

Annie Wilkes: - Ah doutora, eu só ia cuidar melhor do Paul!

Marta: - Ele não é o Paul, Annie. Agora, volte ao seu trabalho!

Annie Wilkes: - Sim senhora.

Marta: - E guarde a churrasqueira no sótão!

Máscara: - Quem é ela?

Marta: - Ela é a Annie Wilkes, minha enfermeira psicopata particular, ela trabalha para mim.

Máscara: - Ah...e por que eu estou todo amarrado? Você gosta de sadomasoquismo?

Marta: - Porque yo voy retirar seus rins, pulmones, corazón e outros orgãos que eu possa vender.

Máscara: - Ei Marta, isso é sacanagem!

Marta: - Yo sei!

Na sala do lado...

Saga: - Ai, mas que droga! Eu já não agüento mais esperar.

Shura: - Eu já estou com sono...

A porta se abre...

Annie Wilkes: - Algum de vocês é o Paul?

Shura: - Não...

Annie Wilkes: - Droga! Paul, onde está você seu desgraçado?

Ela abre a porta do consultório e leva uma pancada na cabeça.

Saga: - O que é isso?

Um bando de policiais invade o local.

Policial: - (Pelo alto falante): - Aqui é da Interpol! Rendam-se todos! Estamos aqui para prender a doutora Marta Domingues Escruciantes!

Marta: - Droga!

Máscara: - A Cavalaria chegou!

Saga: - Que ótimo que o senhor chegou...

Ele e Shura são recebidos com Spray de pimenta no rosto.

Policial: - Prendam todos! Eles podem fazer parte de uma quadrilha!

Os policiais invadem a sala particular de Dolores e metem uma porretada na cabeça dela.

Máscara: - È isso aí, matem a coroa!

Policial: - Cale a boca e não pense em fugir.

Máscara: - (Gota).

História do livro concluída...XDDDD.

Enquanto isso...

Saori: - Ai, eu fiz 90 pontos!

Afrodite: - Eu fiz só 75...

Vigia: - È que letra "O" é sempre difícil! Mas o que eu acho realmente difícil é como vocês mulheres conseguem usar esses lápis nos olhos...um homem não conseguiria fazer isso.

Afrodite: - Acredite, conseguiria sim!

Nisso, escuta-se uma grande discussão do algo de fora da delegacia e o vigia vai até lá olhar.

Vigia: - O que está acontecendo?

Policial: - Nós prendemos um cara na Torre Eiffel, estava querendo assassinar uma velhinha, e o pior ainda é que dois dos outros caras estão detidos no hospital, mas eles tem que pagar uma grande conta, se não vão presos.

Vigia: - E esse outro aí, desacordado?

Policial: - Ele caiu em cima do carro, provavelmente se jogou da Torre sem querer, no ato de querer matar a velhinha. E como a velhinha se abaixou ele não conseguiu.

Vigia: - Coloca eles ali, já tem umas mulheres lá dentro.

Policial: - Mas eu vou até o hospital, para buscar os dois, nem que seja em cadeira de rodas...lá vou eu!

Vigia: - Ok...

Então o policial, foi até o hospital e pegou os dois. O médico deu alta mesmo, então foram eles para a delegacia, presos é óbvio.

Na delegacia...

Afrodite: - Obrigado pelas mulheres!

Aioria: - Essa voz irritante, só pode ser de uma pessoa!

Miro: - Já sei! Fran Drescher!

Aioria: - Não sua besta, é o Afrodite...e a Saori infelizmente.

Saori: - Aioria! Kamus! Vieram me salvar?

Vigia: - Eles vieram fazer companhia, estão todos presos!

Afrodite: - O que? Como conseguiram fazer isso?

Kamus: - È culpa daquela velha mocoronga da minha mãe!

Aioria: - Que legal, talvez não vá para a prisão, mas sim para o hospício!

Vigia: - Tudo bem! Agora deixem de falar bobagens e vamos entrando na cela, botem o desacordado aí dentro também!

Afrodite: - Ei?

Vigia: - O que?

Afrodite: - Não podemos botar não somos galinhas para botar ovos.

Vigia: - (Gota).

Quando estão entrando na cela há um novo tumulto.

Policial: - Ei, tem lugar pra mais alguns aí dentro?

Vigia: - Mais?

Policial: - Pegamos esses caras transando em cima de um túmulo no cemitério!

Aldebaran: - Não estávamos transando! Nós só queríamos pegar o risólis!

Vigia: - Essa desculpa é nova.

Shaka: - Essa é a maior vergonha que passei na minha vida! Espero que a Athena nunca saiba disso. Saori! Você também foi presa?

Vigia: - Ela roubou a calcinha.

Shaka: - Hã? Você roubou a calcinha!

Saori: - Grande coisa! Vocês estavam transando em cima de um túmulo!

Aldebaran: - Não estávamos transando!

Mu: - È culpa do pombo!

Aioria: - Que legal, primeiro era a conta do restaurante, agora os pombos...

Miro acordando...ACORDOU!

Miro: - Ei Mu, o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

Mu: - Não fale do meu cabelo!

Afrodite: - Bom, pelo menos agora que não sou só eu que jogo pro outro time.

Aldebaran, Mu e Shaka: - Fica quieto, Afrodite!

Saori: - Parece que tem mais gente chegando.

Vigia: - Mais ainda?

De outro carro, descem Aioros e Cia limitada.

Policial: - Vamos descendo, menos a doutora e a enfermeira psicopata.

Máscara: - Isso é um adeus Marta?

Marta: - Acho que si...

Máscara: - Eu posso pelo menos te escrever?

Marta: - Acho mejor no, nosso romance no daria certo, você viria fazer amor comigo e eu tentaria tirar seus orgãos...

Máscara: - Tem razão...mas eu adorei te conhecer!

Marta: - Adios!

Saori: - Não acredito, fomos todos presos!

Saga: - Saori? Pessoal? O que estão fazendo aqui?

Saori: - Estamos fazendo a reunião alegre dos Cavaleiros de Athena, o que acha? Estamos todos presos!

Vigia: - Vamos lá, quero todos entrando na cela!

Afrodite: - Mas vai ficar apertado! E se eu começar a suar?

Vigia: - Bom, vocês podem dividir a outra cela com ele.

Hannibal Lecter(se aproximando das grades da cela e fala): - Bom dia, Clarice!

Afrodite: - Eu acho que prefiro continuar nessa cela.

Shura: - Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo!

Saori: - Eu vou processar a minha psiquiatra quando eu voltar! Meu Deus! O avião parte em meia-hora! È pra hoje!

Aioria: - Que bom e agora nós estamos presos aqui!

Kamus(Acordando e fala): - O que houve? Eu matei a velha?

Miro: - Amigo, eu ia fazer isso para você! (Falando no ouvido de Kamus).

Aldebaran: - Kamus! Você está bem?

Kamus: - O que houve?

Miro: - Você não está bem, era eu que ia fazer isso pra você.

Aldebaran: - Sabe o que é Miro? È que ele recém acordou ele pegou no sono aqui na delegacia.

Miro: - Ah tah...

Máscara: - Miro, você tentou matar a velha para o Kamus se livrar dela?

Shaka: - Ah, cala a boca!

Kamus: - Eu não agüento mais ela! Desde pequeno, ela me humilha, me xinga, me trata como um animal! Como vocês acham que eu me sinto?

A mãe de Kamus aparecendo, junto de Dohko de Libra...

Mãe: - Então era isso...

Kamus: - Mamãe? O que você faz aqui na cadeia, junto de Dohko? Por acaso vocês são amantes?

Mãe: - Não! Eu já explico o porque de tudo isso.

Mãe: - Eu segui vocês...achei que você poderia estar muito machucado, apesar que você se machucou muito naquela briga com o Aioria. E também acabei de ouvir isso e queria, me desculpar. Eu não sabia o que você sentia, mas agora, eu sei muito bem como é isso! Me desculpa meu filho!

Kamus: - Mamãe!

Mãe: - Não comece a chorar, seu sentimentalóide imbecil! Ah, desculpe querido, ainda vai demorar um tempinho até eu perder o hábito. Vamos, todos sair daqui! Eu trouxe o Dohko aqui, porque ele e eu vamos pagar a fiança de vocês..

Todos: - ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Saga: - Apropósito, cadê o meu irmão Kanon?

Shura: - Eu não sei!

Saga: - Ah...esquece!

Algum tempo depois, no aeroporto...

Saori: - Vamos embarcando pessoal!

Shaka: - Ai que bom, um avião confortável e com comida!

Aldebaran: - Tomara que não sirvam risólis.

Mu: - Quando eu chegar em casa, eu vou comprar um aplique.

Miro: - Espero voltar logo aqui, Moscou me marcou muito!

Aioria: - È Paris, Miro!

Miro: - E o que foi que eu disse?

Aioria: - Ah, deixa pra lá, entra logo!

Saga: - Espero ir a um bom médico quando eu voltar para Atenas...ai como dói!

Máscara: - Vou sentir saudades daqui...

Shura: - Nossa que milagre! Você sentir saudades.

Aioros: - È por causa da Marta?

Máscara: - Não, é porque eu esqueci o meu saco com orgãos em cima da escrivaninha dela.

Aioros: - (Gota).

Dohko: - Eu ainda prefiro o Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan na China, acho que ainda vou voltar pra lá.

Afrodite: - Adieu Paris!

Saori: - Vamos logo Afrodite, vamos entrando!

Afrodite: - Tudo bem, vamos indo, você pode ter ficado com a calcinha dessa vez, mas na próxima, eu não vou perder.

Saori: - Peraí, eu não fiquei com a calcinha...

(Cena alternativa).

Vigia: - Oi querida? Como assim? Eu? Ora, eu não esqueci do seu aniversário! Eu comprei algo muito especial pra você e é uma...uma - vê a calcinha no chão - uma calcinha!

(Fim da cena alternativa).

Saori: - Bom, da próxima vez nós vamos comprar calcinhas juntas...ou juntos...ou sei lá, você sabe, né?

Afrodite: - Eu já entendi o que você quis dizer.

Saori: - Ah, que bom...ei Kamus! Vamos embarcar!

Kamus: - Eu tenho que ir mamãe.

Mãe: - Tudo bem e se cuida filhinho! (Carinhosa essa mãe não)? Bem por enquanto...XDDDD!

Cavaleiros: - Apesar de tudo, até que gostamos de Paris! Então: VIVA PARIS!

N/A: E aí pessoal, gostaram desse capítulo não? Pois é, mas pra infelicidade de todos, este é o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic, mas não se preocupem terá muitas fic's por aí e terá o último capítulo ainda dessa fic.

Please, please, me mandem reviews! Com comentários e sugestões até críticas serão bem vindas, por que eu já estou desesperada!

Então pessoal, até breve com o último capítulo dessa fic.

Se cuidem.

Fui!


	11. De volta ao santuário

Salut personnel! Voltei com o último capítulo da fic. Eu espero que todos gostem, lá vai.

De volta ao santuário - 11º Capítulo. (PS:Ehhhh! Décimo primeiro, meu signo! XDDDD).

Então após muita bagunça, resumindo tudo: muita confusão os douradinhos voltam a sua "terra natal" Santuário na Grécia.

Shaka: - Finalmente, estou de volta no Santuário. Doce lar, doce lar: Casa de Virgem.

Kamus: - Aleluia!

Saga: - Bem pessoal, eu vou me retirar, vou para a minha casa. A Casa de Gêmeos, mas que estranho que eu não vi mais o meu irmão o Kanon. Ele deve estar aprontando alguma.

Então todos voltam para as suas casas respectivas.

Enquanto isso...

Saori: - Contas e mais contas! O que? Eu vou matar esse cavaleiros malditos! Tudo isso eles gastaram em Paris!

Saori chama todos os seus dourados até o Salão do Grande Mestre e diz: - Eu tenho uma grande surpresa pra vocês todos, querem ver!

Cavaleiros: - Sim, nós queremos! (Todos com cara de felizes).

Saori: - Tomem isso!

Ela atinge todos eles com o seu báculo dourado.

Saori: - Isso é pra vocês aprenderem!

Saori: - Agora dêem o fora daqui!

Lá se vão eles todos!

E mais uma vez a Saori tem que pagar todas as contas para variar. (Mas mesmo assim a Saori é uma tremenda vaca roxa e sem graça).

Saga volta novamente para a sua casa, quando encontra Kanon sentado no sofá vendo televisão e de repente...

Saga: - Kanon! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA TODO ESSE TEMPO!

Kanon: - Eu simplesmente caí fora de Paris e vim para o Santuário de novo eu tinha uma graninha no bolso! E assim me livrei também de um grande encrenca.

Saga: - Até, já sei qual é. E AINDA POR CIMA DEIXA TUDO PRA MIM PAGAR O PATO! SEU BESTA!

Kanon: - Ué, essa era a única maneira de eu me livrar daquela garota chata!

Saga: - Estou todo quebrado por sua causa!

Kanon: - Ah pouco me importa!

Saga: - O que?

Kanon: - Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Saga: - Sabe de uma coisa, Kanon...

Kanon: - O que?

Saga: - Pensando bem eu não vou brigar com você. Apesar de tudo você é um ótimo irmão.

Saga dando um abraço em Kanon, disfarçadamente, quando de repente.

Saga: - Toma isso, Kanon! Até que eu não estou tão quebrado assim, vou te arrebentar!

Saga arrebenta Kanon a pauladas.

Luta na Casa de Gêmeos e é isso aí. XDDDD...

Saori, vê pelas câmaras o que está acontecendo e como ela já esta farta disso tudo ela vai lá e...

Saori: - CABUMMMM!

Com o seu báculo dourado novamente. E pára não ser mais encomodada ela coloca todos para dormir.

Saori: - Pronto! Não serei mais encomodada, bem pessoal a fic acabou!

Autora: - Pára de falar! Eu não te dei permissão.

Saori: - E desde quando eu preciso disso!

Autora: - Desde sempre! A fic quem criou fui eu e não você, sua vaca arroxada!

E o fim termina que todos pegam em um "grande sono", pois estão todos muito cansados da viagem.

Fim da fic.

N/A: Eu espero que tenham gostado da fic, eu sei que o final está muito idiota, mas sabe como é né, eu estou sem criatividade hoje. Desculpa pessoal! OBS: E não era a minha intenção colocar esta palavra: transando, mas sabe como é né, era só para dar um toque de humor na fic, eu espero que me perdoem por isso.

Então até a próxima novela, ops quer dizer: até a próxima fanfic. XDDDD.

Mille baisers pour tous!

La France vivante toujours!

Au revoir.


End file.
